The Moon Hunter
by TitansLegion
Summary: Ichigo is one of the last Hunters of his clan. But before he can become a true Hunter he must first pass Beacon Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Beta'd by SunaT.U

* * *

"GOOD MORNIIING ICHIGOOOOOO!" yelled Isshin followed by a loud crash and glass breaking.

"Dammit old man, you broke my window!"

Ichigo Shiba is a seventeen year old teenager, standing at 5'11'' and weighing roughly 66kg. His most notable feature however was his natural bright orange hair that has named him a delinquent.

Today was a special day for Ichigo. Today was the day Ichigo set out for Beacon Academy.

Ichigo knew from a young age that he was meant to hunt Grimm. His instinct demanded it. So he asked his father if he would train him, Isshin had no problem training him until he was old enough to join Signal Academy. And here he was, years later, with battle instinct beat into him as well as reflexes. Ichigo graduated at the top of his class along with another student as being the two of the best battle tacticians to have ever graduated Signal.

Ichigo looked at the clock to see he still had 2 hours before the ship left for Beacon. He sighed and got dressed in black pants and a dark blue singlet and made his way downstairs.

"Good morning Ichigo," chirped Yuzu as she set down a plate for Ichigo.

Ichigo just gave a 'morning' and sat down and ate his food.

"Did the old man fall out the window? I heard it smash," asked Karin as she continued to look at the TV.

"Of course he did. Luckily that will be the last wake up call from him until I finish Beacon," replied Ichigo as Yuzu put more food out for him to eat.

"What about your friends? Are they going with you?" asked Yuzu as she sat down to eat.

"Uyru found a way to somehow force his dad into training him and Chad."

"Didn't Chad get into Beacon?" asked Karin.

"He could have, but he said it would be better being trained directly from a hunter than going to a school for it."

"Then why don't you get trained by him? It'll be better than going so far away," said Karin as Yuzu put more rice in her bowl.

"I would but I don't think I could deal with Uyru's comments," replied Ichigo. "Besides, I'm 'Isshin Shiba's son'," Ichigo said using air quotes on 'Isshin Shiba's son'. "Can't blame him. If I were in his position, I'd say no too."

"He's just upset that I'm a better hunter than him," said Isshin as he appeared out of nowhere. "He was always jealous of me," he then sat to eat the food Yuzu put down.

"I can't see how anyone could be jealous of you. You're an idiot," said Ichigo as he finished his food. "I'm going to get ready."

Ichigo walked up the stairs and into his room. He had packed all his clothes the day before except for what he planned on wearing. He learned after the third training session with Isshin that it's easier to wear form fitting clothes. More than once did Isshin use that to his advantage when Ichigo had a loose jacket on and Isshin grabbed it.

But now Ichigo knew better. His combat clothes now consisted of what he was wearing: dark blue armour plates on his forearms, including the back of his hands, shins which held the emblem that was the cross guard of his sword, and black boots as well as black gloves.

When it came you equipment, Ichigo made the simplest of weapons become as deadly as any modified and changeable weapon. His sword, which he forged with the help of his father, was his main weapon of choice and the only weapon to withstand the use of his semblance since any other sword would just break. The sword was a daito, the blade and the sheath were completely black in colour, the cross guard had four prongs bent out and had a small chain at the end.

He also had a black pistol and combat knife that had a loop on the handle, which he had holsters for. The pistol was held on a body holster while his knife had one on his right leg. He had several holsters for his pistol clips on the back of his belt. He also had wire. The first time Isshin left him in the middle of a forest full of beowolves, he had barely been able to avoid being killed when they ambushed him while he was trying to rest. He never made that mistake again.

Ichigo spent the next hour checking over all his equipment making sure nothing was out of place and packing it away.

"Ichigo, it's time to go!" yelled Isshin from downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah, don't need to yell," mumbled Ichigo as he walked passed Isshin.

"Please be careful Ichigo," said Yuzu as she gave Ichigo a hug.

"I will Yuzu, don't worry," said Ichigo as he returned the hug.

"Try not to destroy the school while you're there," Karin said as she walked up to him.

"I'll try. But there is no guarantee," replied Ichigo as he patted her head.

Karin just smirked in response.

"Alright, Ichigo lets go," said Isshin as he ushered Ichigo out the front door.

"Oi, watch it old man."

"Goodbye Ichigo, visit when you can," said Yuzu as she waved with Karin.

"I'll try," yelled Ichigo and Isshin pushed him out the door and closed it.

**In the car with Isshin and Ichigo**

"So, am I gonna get a strange response when people hear my name?" asked Ichigo.

"Haha, of course you will. Everyone knows the Shiba name, and if they haven't, they must have been living under a rock. We Shiba's are renowned for our great skill," replied Isshin in his usual cheery way.

"Yeah and it's that great skill that led us to being the last two Shiba hunters," said Ichigo. It happened long before Ichigo was born that there was a massacre on the Shiba clan that almost wiped them out. Isshin told him about it when one of Ichigo's classmates made fun of the Shiba clan after hearing his name. Ichigo didn't really pay any attention because he made the story dramatic so he walked away, however Yuzu still listened. Whatever is was it must have been bad because Yuzu cried for days. She snapped out of it when Karin threatened Isshin that she and Yuzu would leave if he didn't fix it and he did somehow.

"That only means we were destined to carry on and restore the Shiba clan and you can start by finding a girlfriend at the academy," said Isshin with a goofy grin on his face.

"You're lucky you're driving," said Ichigo as he tightened his fist.

"We're here," said Isshin as they pulled up to the platform that the ship was connected to.

Ichigo took a breath and got out of the car with his bags before Isshin stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember Ichigo, being a hunter isn't about glory or recognition," said Isshin in a serious tone.

"You make it sound as if I haven't been taught that my entire life," replied Ichigo in a deadpan.

Isshin just grinned, "Just making sure. I don't want to tell your sisters their brother died because he wanted to be a hero."

"Whatever, see ya," muttered Ichigo as he walked towards the ship. Isshin smiled at Ichigo's retreating form and left.

* * *

As Ichigo walked towards the ship after putting his bags in the cargo hold, he saw some interest people that would be joining beacon. A few faunus here and there which Ichigo had no doubt would be picked on. As a matter of fact, Ichigo could see a girl being picked on right then. She had long brown hair and rabbit ears on her head which were being pulled by a larger boy in a suit of armour.

"Oi, knock it off," said Ichigo as he made his way over to them.

The boy in armour stop what he was doing which made Ichigo stand between him and the girl as she took a few steps back. The boy simply smirked in arrogance thinking he was better than Ichigo.

"And what are you going to do about it, faunus lover?" asked the boy as he reached for his weapon on his back.

"Nothing I will regret later," replied Ichigo in an impassive voice.

"Is that a threat?" the boy snarled as he grabbed his weapon and tightened his grip on it.

"Take it as you want. It will end the same for you," replied Ichigo as he continued to stare the boy in the eyes without wavering. However, the same could not be said for the girl standing behind him as she was shaking and gripping onto his singlet.

"Fine by me," said the boy as he lifted his weapon to strike.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" yelled a man as he ran his way over, causing the two of them to look at him. By what he was wearing, Ichigo recognised him as a guard of some sort. Which makes sense seeing as he and the armoured boy were about to fight before even getting on the ship.

The boy sneered and looked back at Ichigo. "This isn't over," he said and walked off before the guard reached them.

The guard made his way to Ichigo before he could walk away and asked what happened.

"Nothing that won't come back to bite me later," said Ichigo as he walked off with the girl following close behind. What Ichigo didn't see was the amber eyes looking in approval at the scene before boarding the ship.

"T-thank you," said the girl that was following him in a quiet voice that Ichigo barely heard.

Ichigo turned around and looked the girl in the eyes.

"You're welcome but I won't be around forever. You need to start sticking up for yourself. If not, people are going to walk all over you," said Ichigo walking off leaving the small girl standing there.

"There you are Ichigo," a voice called that Ichigo knew, which made him turn around to see the smiling face of Kisuke Urahara, which in turn made Ichigo annoyed as he totally forgot about Kisuke going to Beacon as well.

Ichigo didn't have a problem with his classmate going to Beacon as well, seeing as he did have the skills to graduate at the top of the class with Ichigo, but what Ichigo couldn't deal with, was the boy's attitude and that stupid grin he always had on his face.

Unlike Ichigo's rule of form fitting clothes, Kisuke wore clothes that no normal person would be caught dead wearing. He had a green shirt with green pants a black cloak with white diamond pattens on the bottom and had a green and white stripped hat on with clogs on his feet, which earned him the nickname 'hat n' clogs' from Ichigo.

Strapped on his hip was his sword. Like Ichigo, he liked to stick with simple weapons, although Ichigo didn't doubt he had a few tricks up his sleeve. The hilt was black and it bent at the end with a red tassel hanging off of it. Unlike Ichigo's, Kisuke's guard extended down the blade in a U-shape that also had a red decoration hanging off it.

"I was hoping you would make friends with other people and leave me alone," said Ichigo as Kisuke walked up to him with two other people.

"I did," proclaimed Kisuke as he opened his fan with a snap. "This is Shuhei Hisagi," he said pointing to a dark haired man.

Shuhei Hisagi was about the same size as Ichigo and he wore a black sleeveless shirt and black pants. His weapons, from what Ichigo could tell, were two black metal poles that were strapped to his back. Ichigo guessed they transformed somehow like a lot of other weapons.

Shuhei nodded at Ichigo and he returned it with one of his own.

"And this is Kensei Muguruma," continued Kisuke and pointed to a grey haired man.

Kensei Muguruma was half an inch shorter than Ichigo but had more muscle mass than him which made Ichigo suspect he used pure strength against his opponent. He wore a dark purple singlet, had green cargo pants and black combat boots. His arms and hands were covered in dark grey bandages and he had two strange looking blades on either side of his hips. The blades looked like they were made for punching with outward spikes at either end with a slight curve to the blades.

Like with Hisagi, Kensei gave Ichigo and nod and he returned it.

"And this," said Kisuke as he now pointed at Ichigo "is Ichigo Shiba."

At his name being said, Ichigo saw the shocked looks from Kensei and Shuhei. Ichigo just sighed knowing he would get that look a lot when people heard his name. After all, being in a family that was known for being the best hunters in the world is bound to get you some reputation. Some good while others not so much.

"Well, better get on the ship before it leaves. Don't want to have to walk to Beacon, now do we?" said Kisuke as he quickly boarded the ship with much enthusiasm.

"He's right as always, it would be a pain to have to find another way to Beacon or miss it until next year," said Ichigo mumbling 'as always' to himself, and with a nod from Shuhei and a grunt from Kensei, the three of them followed after Kisuke.

* * *

This story was inspired by The Quincy Hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

Beta'd by SunaT.U

* * *

"Wow, this sure is a view," said Kisuke as he looked out the window with a hand to his forehead.

"Does this guy ever stop talking?" Kensei asked Ichigo as they stood behind Kisuke and Shuhei, who was also enjoying the view but wasn't expressing it like Kisuke.

"Only when working on experiments. And even then it will probably bite us on the arse later," he replied as he let his eyes wander to everyone on the ship.

In the corner was the girl he helped before getting on the ship looking around, trying to avoid attention. Though he did notice she spared a few glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking. He also noticed amber eyes looking at him from the shadows. Looking directly at them he saw them widen in shock as if they didn't expect him to see whoever it was hiding there. As the figure retreated, Ichigo noted that it was slender and curved meaning the figure was female.

"Checking out the competition, Ichigo?" said Kisuke as he leaned over Ichigo's shoulder with a perverted grin on his face.

Ichigo's response was to elbow him in the chin.

"I'm not a pervert like you. I wasn't checking them out that way," he said, not even looking at Kisuke as he sobbed on the ground holding his chin. Meanwhile Kensei and Shuhei just sweat dropped at the scene.

"Come on Ichigo, you can't tell me that when you see a beautiful lady you don't imagine yourself—"

"Kisuke."

Kisuke stepped back and started to sweat as Ichigo's black aura began to outline his body. Kisuke quickly waved his hand in front of him in a defensive position.

"Okay, okay, no need for violence today Ichigo. I promise to not do it again," said Kisuke as he hid behind Kensei and Shuhei.

"You always say that," replied Ichigo as the deadly aura disappeared like it had never appeared.

"These guys are insane," Shuhei whispered to Kensei as they watched Kisuke approached Ichigo.

"Would you rather have insane hunters that know what there doing or some nervous rookie. Like that guy," said Kensei as he pointed a thumb at a blonde boy who looked like he was going to throw up.

"I guess sticking with those two won't be so bad," said Shuhei as he watched the blonde boy rush to the restroom, not engaging in the conversation the insane hunters were having.

"You know Ichigo, it's not bad that you're looking at girls. You do have have the responsibility to restore your clan," said Kisuke in a neutral tone.

"Restoring my clan isn't my priority at the moment. Besides, I don't want some girl who likes me only because of my name," said Ichigo as he continued to look around.

"Some girl? Being the only one to restore the clan, you're gonna need more than one girl Ichigo. That's a positive, right?" asked Kisuke as he pulled his fan in front of his face to hide the smile he had.

Ichigo just turned his head to look at Kisuke with one eye and growled.

"That's not a no," said Kisuke.

"Kisuke," growled Ichigo as his aura started to surround him again.

"The robbery was lead by notorious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." both Kisuke and Ichigo turn to a visual display that covered the window showing a mug shot of the criminal mentioned. "If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the vale police department. Back to you Lisa."

As the announcement finished, Kisuke turned to Ichigo. "Look familiar?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"They'll never find him," stated Ichigo.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I'll bury him before they even get close," he replied as his scowl increased.

Kisuke just shook his head, "You'll never get girls if you scowl all the time."

Ichigo didn't respond as a hologram of a woman with blonde hair showed up.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon."

"Who's that?"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future hunters and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you the knowledge and training to protect our world."

After the speech, Glynda Goodwitch faded, leaving a window.

"Well that was a great introduction, wasn't it Ichigo?" said Kisuke with a huge smile on his face.

"Whatever," replied Ichigo as he thought back to the news report.

"Come on Ichigo, stop thinking about Torchwick. Knowing him, he'll make a wrong move and will either end up in jail or crossing paths with us again," said Kisuke, throwing an arm around Ichigo's shoulder to distract him from the criminal. "And if I were him, I would want the police to find me first."

Ichigo looked at Kisuke and sighed. "I suppose you're right," said Ichigo as he relaxed.

"Good, now that that's over with, how about finding you a cute lady friend? How about her?" replied Kisuke, pointing at a red-headed girl with bronze armour.

Unfortunately Kisuke's pointing at the girl grabbed her attention and she looked in Ichigo and Kisuke's direction. Ichigo's response was to palm his face and Kisuke just smiled and waved at the girl, which she responded with her own awkward one.

"Look Ichigo, I think she likes you," said Kisuke without turning to Ichigo.

"You're making her feel uncomfortable, Kisuke. Stop it," Ichigo replied as he knocked Kisuke's hat on the ground. As Kisuke dove to the ground to save his hat, Ichigo turned and looked into the girl's green eyes. He just sighed and waved lazily at the girl in which she smiled and waved back.

"See what I mean Ichigo? She was more than happy to smile and wave at you. But she barely lifted her arm at me," said Kisuke as he stood up off the floor and brushed his hat off before putting it on.

"That doesn't mean she likes me," Ichigo replied, walking towards the window. "Besides, everyone would be reluctant to wave at you."

"Wrong. They wouldn't wave at me at all. They would just ignore me. The reason she waved at all was because you were standing next to me," said Kisuke as he stood next to Ichigo.

"You're one of the last people I want to talk to girls about," said Ichigo as he ran his hand through his hair.

"The other being your father," chuckled Kisuke. "Come on Ichigo, I'm not going to get all enthused about it and attack you."

Ichigo just grumbled making Kisuke chuckle more but he did notice that the red haired girl was still looking at Ichigo with a blank expression on her face. Kisuke turned his head and gave a sly grin at the girl as he caught her attention making her blush at being caught staring at Ichigo.

"You'll get arrested for sexual harassment if you keep doing that," said Ichigo without diverting his attention from the scene in font of him.

"I doubt it'll be me being arrested," muttered Kisuke making Ichigo raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo.

"Nothing," Kisuke replied pulling his fan in front of his face again making Ichigo scowl.

The rest of the flight to Beacon was uneventful except for when the blonde boy puked a little bit on some girl's shoes.

* * *

"Just as I expected it to be," said Kisuke as Beacon came into view.

"I still think a school for killing grimm is stupid," said Kensei as he looked at the academy.

"If there wasn't a school for this, humans and faunus would have died out ages ago," reasoned Shuhei as he too was looking at the school.

"Everyone has their opinions. Besides, if you think it's so stupid, why are you here?" asked Ichigo with a smirk.

"Shut up!"

As the airship was getting closer, the intercom came on.

"We are now arriving at Beacon academy. Please exit in an orderly fashion." As the intercom finished, the doors opened and people started filing out, the first being the blonde boy throwing up in a rubbish bin.

As the group walked closer, they got a better look at the school, and it was big.

"Looked smaller when we were on the ship," said Kisuke.

The group just ignored him and kept walking. Though they did notice an explosion and when they turned to look they saw a girl in white yelling at a girl with a red cape.

"She seems angry," stated Shuhei.

"Let's go introduce ourselves," said Kisuke as he started walking over towards the pair.

"Does he always go out of his way to introduce himself?" asked Kensei.

"No, if he does, he has an ulterior motive," stated Ichigo as he walked after Kisuke with the others taking a seat on the chairs not too far from them.

* * *

"Hey, I said I was sorry princess," said Ruby as she frowned at the girl in white.

"It's heiress actually," said the black haired girl as she walked up to the arguing pair with a glass container of dust in her hand.

"Yep, Heiress Weiss Schnee of the Schnee dust company. One of the largest producers of energy propellent in the world," said Kisuke as he made himself known with Ichigo behind him.

"Finally some recognition," said Weiss as she gave a pointed look at Ruby.

"Of course, there's no way I could not recognize the daughter of the man I have a business venture with," said Kisuke as he hid his smirk behind his fan.

"Oh? You work for my father?" asked Weiss.

"No," replied Kisuke, "I work 'with' him."

"Are you one of his business associates?"

"Correct. My name is Kisuke Urahara and I create new dust nature's for your father, and in exchange I get mine for free," said Kisuke as he snapped his fan shut making Ruby jump a little in fright. "And who are you two?" he asked.

"Ruby Rose."

"Blake Belladonna."

"New dust nature's? Care to give an example?" asked Weiss, drawing Kisuke's attention to her.

"Well I created almost all non elemental dust nature's. Such as the one Benihime uses," he answered as he rested a hand on the hilt of the sword at his waist, causing the girls to look at Kisuke's weapon.

"That's such a cool name!" yelled Ruby as she got closer to look at Benihime, "What does it mean?"

Kisuke just chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm, "It means 'Crimson Princess'."

"Wow," whispered Ruby as she had stars in her eyes.

"As much as it has an interesting name, what dust nature does it use?" asked Weiss getting annoyed by Ruby's actions as she still hadn't moved from her spot beside Kisuke.

"I'm sure you'll find out when we fight together," he replied. "Although Benihime here is quite a ways away from Ichigo's Zangetsu," he finished by pointing to the sword at Ichigo's waist, much to Ichigo's annoyance as he was hoping not to be involved.

As everyone's eyes turned to him, he scowled at Kisuke to which he just smiled.

"It looks just like a normal sword," said Weiss as she closely examined the sword.

"Just because something looks normal, doesn't mean it is," said Ichigo.

"Then what's so special about it?" asked Blake.

"It was made to withstand my semblance," answered Ichigo.

"And what's your semblance?" she asked.

"You'll find out when we fight together," stated Ichigo as he looked towards Kisuke. "You done yet?"

"Yes, I think I am," said Kisuke as he started walking away. But he turned to face the girls, "It was nice meeting you all."

With that said, he continued walking away with Ichigo following behind.

"So want to explain why you were interested in those girls?" asked Ichigo as he looked over his shoulder to see Blake and Weiss walking away from Ruby in different directions.

"Not really," he answered. "Let's get to the introduction hall," he finished and walked ahead.

"What do you think made him so interested in those girls?" Shuhei asked Ichigo as they followed Kisuke.

"Kisuke isn't one to interest easily. If they peaked his interest, it's not good for them," he replied.

* * *

After the introduction which made Ichigo interested in the headmasters choice of words, everyone was given a locker in which they can store their weapons and clothes. After they were given sleeping bags, they were shown a hall where they were sleeping for the night.

Kisuke, Shuhei and Kensei were wearing long pants and a shirt but Ichigo had forgone the shirt, leaving his torso bare.

"You know Ichigo, if you walk around without a shirt, you're gonna grab unwanted attention," said Kisuke as he gestured to the blonde girl laying next to Ruby, making Ichigo turn his head in her direction to see her with a perverted grin on her face.

"I'm surrounded by hormonal teenagers. I should have expected this," sighed Ichigo as the girl wiggled her eyebrows at him making him turn around.

"Someone likes you," said Kisuke with a grin on his face.

"Seems like they all like you," stated Kensei. Sure enough when Ichigo looked around the room he saw most of the girls ignoring the other boys in the room and focusing on Ichigo.

"That'll change when they find out who I am," said Ichigo as he lay down to sleep, pulling they covers up before hearing sounds of disappointment from the girls watching, making his eyebrow twitch. What they didn't notice was the girl with rabbit ears laying next to Ichigo, and after the argument between Ruby, Weiss and the girl with yellow hair, everyone went to sleep... well almost everyone.

* * *

"You know, you're not as sneaky as you think you are," said Ichigo as he walked up behind Kisuke.

"Only to you Ichigo," he replied as he continued walking towards his destination.

"Where are you going?"

"Follow and you'll find out," was his reply as he looked around a corner before entering the hall.

"Will we get in trouble?" Ichigo asked looking behind them to see if anyone was following.

"Would you even care?" Ichigo knew Kisuke's question was rhetorical, so he just grunted in reply.

Reaching their destination, Ichigo looked at the words in front of the door Kisuke stopped at.

"The headmaster's office? What do you in there?" asked Ichigo.

Kisuke just ignored Ichigo's question and moved his hand towards the door but Ichigo quickly grabbed it.

"Kisuke, this is dangerous," stated Ichigo hold a tight grip on Kisuke's wrist. "There is a reason he's the headmaster."

Kisuke looked up in surprise at Ichigo for stopping him. Normally Ichigo would go along with Kisuke no matter what it was. Still looking in Ichigo's eyes, he surmised that Ichigo was told something about this man that made him wary of the headmaster. Ichigo was never usually wrong, so Kisuke would have to trust Ichigo for now, but he will have to asked Ichigo what he knew about the headmaster.

"Okay then. I'll put a lid on my curiosity for now," said Kisuke as he let go of the door handle which made Ichigo let go of his wrist.

"Good, now let's go before someone sees us. I'm sure we're not suppose to be sneaking in the halls," said Ichigo as he turned and walked back from where they came from.

Kisuke just chuckled at Ichigo's word and took one last look at the headmaster's door with a serious expression before following after Ichigo. Luckily they both made it back without incident and went to sleep both looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
